Talk:Avatar Fanon Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- fanon idea for avatar wiki i dont know how to create a new page and what not, so could someone else create and expand on this idea? this idea is for the fanon section of avatar wiki -So the humans realize that since the planet of Pandora's indigenous, Na'vi, are not industrialized at all, the planet, Pandora, would be ripe with resources. Rather than exclusively mining the unobtainium, they attempt take every, or most of the natural resources of Pandora, to support life on Earth. As can be seen quite obviously, vegetation on Pandora thrives very well, so corporations began sending massive harvesting teams and groups to take advantage of the mass wildlife. Not only that but the animals of Pandora are quite large, so mass-hunting takes place to obtain the meats of these huge animals. These actions would obviously conflict with the native Na'vi, so governments send large military groups (larger than the one sent first) to eradicate the intelligent vermin. With the Na'vi becoming more united, from the help of Jake Sully, global war ensues. Humans fight for the genocide of Na'vi, and the Na'vi fight to protect themselves. -Also to the person that expands this, please do not have the humans doing naive stuff, such as caring for the indigenous or viewing the operation as something other than business. :) Yuuki129 18:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like your story idea is a 'worst case scenario'. Chadlupkes 18:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) its really a worst case scenario, more like the logical thing any man would do *its really not a worst case scenario :It is worst case to me. But I think you're right that it is the most likely actions that Humanity would take. Sad and disgusting, but whatever. Makes me hope that we grow up before we actually reach for the stars. :To create a new page, simply type the title you want to use for your story, and surround it by and . Then click on the link that appears and start typing your story. Chadlupkes 19:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I've invented another "worst-case scenario": Humans have gather very big forces to attack Pandora. The residents of the twin planet to pandora(Prospera), the Hevreti are closing to Pandora for a next battle with the Na'vi. The Machines is watching everythig and they will attack every one of three races . Then they will transport the survivors to Pandora 2 (which was created by them). There the Na'vi will find spaceship and attack Earth. Earth will be deprived of life after using a nuclear weapons by humans and this will destroy both humans and the Na'vi... wtf pandora 2 are u talking about? wat machines are u talking about? and chad, its not sad and disgusting, its business :I'm one of those Pandoran tree-huggers, I guess. Chadlupkes 19:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) lmao atleast your not like the other guy, talking bout pandora 2 and some machines(someones watched too much terminator xD) Yuuki129 19:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Have you read my story draft? Chadlupkes 19:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) nope, i just joined today... how might i be able to read this draft of yours? :It's linked from the front page. Eywa reaches out to her sister, Gaia Chadlupkes 21:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC)